Touchés au coeur
by anarwen2
Summary: Sequel de "Attaque personnelle". Le groupe W se trouve à nouveau au coeur d'une enquête des CSI.


**Touchés au cœur**

**Chapitre 1**

Trois ans avaient passés depuis la tentative de prise de contrôle du Groupe W par la Commission Adriatique, et l'enquête qui avait permis à Flack et Alana de se rencontrer. La jeune femme – ardemment poussée par Largo, qui lui avait dit que Joy et Simon étaient présents en permanence au Groupe – avait fini par accepter la demande de Don, et depuis un an, ils vivaient ensemble. Trouver l'appartement de leurs rêves s'était révélé plus ardu que prévu. Entre les enquêtes de Don, et les obligations d'Alana vis-à-vis du Groupe, les moments où ils étaient disponible tous les deux en même temps que les propriétaires étaient très rares. Ils avaient finalement réussi à trouver leur bonheur. Alana avait avoué en riant à Don, qu'elle aurait été moins épuisée si elle avait dû essuyer une fusillade, une course-poursuite et peut-être même un combat à mains nues contre des membres de la Commission.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte, et entra dans l'appartement en soupirant. Elle était heureuse d'être chez elle. Elle posa ses clés sur le guéridon de l'entrée, à côté de celles de Don, et suspendit sa veste. Don lui lança de la salle de bain :

_ Dis donc, t'étais pas censée lever le pied ?

La jeune femme sourit, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En se rapprochant, elle entendit la douche couler. Elle entra dans la pièce, et s'appuya au chambranle, sans rien dire, attendant que Don sorte de la douche ; ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Il leva la tête en entendant sa compagne siffler devant son corps nu et ruisselant. Don passa une serviette autour de sa taille, sourit, et s'approcha d'Alana. Il enlaça sa taille, et fit glisser ses mains sur son ventre arrondi par ses 6 mois de grossesse. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la future maman, et lui murmura :

_ Tu m'avais pas dit que tu devais bosser moins tard ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas allée courir derrière un méchant armé jusqu'aux dents.

_ J'espère bien ! répliqua Don, d'un ton faussement affolé. Imagine un peu ma pauvre fille, ballottée dans ton ventre, pendant que tu cours après un type qui en plus te tire dessus. (puis, il eut un sourire taquin) D'un autre côté, le spectacle aurait sûrement été assez drôle.

Alana le regarda, tout d'abord, d'un air vexé, puis ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle venait de s'imaginer en train de courir, avec son gros ventre. Une fois calmée, elle regarda Don, et l'embrassa. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son torse pour lui retirer sa serviette, et elle lui dit :

_ Ça te dit de prendre une deuxième douche ?

Il se laissa tenter.

* * *

Vers 3h, la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable réveilla le couple endormi. Alana tâtonna de son côté pour trouver son téléphone, mais Don lui dit :

_ C'est le mien. (il décrocha) Flack… Où ça ?... Ok, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha. Alana se tourna vers lui, et lui demanda, d'une voix endormie :

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ On a retrouvé un corps. Je dois y aller.

Il l'embrassa, puis lui dit :

_ Rendors-toi.

_ Si jamais tu fais du bruit en rentrant, je te tue, dit Alana, en replongeant sous les draps.

Don rit, puis prit ses vêtements, et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Don gara sa voiture devant la scène de crime, en descendit, et rejoignit Mac et Danny, qui avait déjà commencé l'analyse de la scène. Il passa la bande de police, et en s'approchant des deux CSI, eut un choc en voyant le nombre de balles qui jonchaient le sol. Les yeux écarquillés, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses amis, et leur demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? Un remake de « Règlements de comptes à OK Corral » ?

Danny et Mac levèrent la tête. Danny répondit, en désignant la femme allongée au sol :

_ Disons qu'elle ne s'est pas laissée faire.

Mais Mac, qui recherchait des traces de poudre sur ses mains, dit :

_ Elle n'a pas tiré. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec elle. (il se pencha sur le corps) Elle a reçu 3 balles en pleine poitrine. Probablement du .45. Celui ou celle qui l'accompagnait avait un 9 mm. (il ramassa les douilles près du corps et les emballa, puis il se leva et marcha vers les autres douilles) Il y a des douilles de .45 et d'autres de .22. (il regarda ses collègues) Quatre personnes ont participé à cette fusillade. C'était un 2 contre 2. Les deux agresseurs sont partis. On a un seul corps…

_ Conclusion : où est la quatrième personne ? compléta Danny, tout en photographiant les différentes douilles. (il remarqua quelque chose) Eh, Mac ! Venez voir ça.

Mac le rejoignit, et vit ce que Danny lui montrait du doigt : une trace de gomme, et un téléphone portable, qui gisait à côté de cette marque de pneu.

_ Ils étaient pressés, dit Mac, tandis que Danny prenait le téléphone et la trace en photo.

Puis, le jeune CSI prit le téléphone, et le rangea dans une pochette plastique, en disant :

_ En analysant la puce, on va savoir à qui il appartient.

Flack demanda, en désignant la victime :

_ On sait qui c'est ?

_ Pas de sac, pas de portefeuille, répondit Danny. Pour l'instant, c'est une Jane Doe.

_ A nous de lui rendre son identité, dit son supérieur.

* * *

Flack se chargea d'interroger les habitants des immeubles alentour, mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint – quand on ne lui claqua pas la porte au nez, pour avoir dérangé les gens aussi tôt – fut : « je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu ». Le jeune homme frappa à une énième porte, affichant un air blasé. Lorsque le locataire de l'appartement lui ouvrit, Flack resta un instant interdit. L'homme était habillé en slip détendu et chaussettes, et une barbe de plusieurs jours lui mangeait le visage. Il arborait fièrement une bedaine qui avait vu passer plus de poulets et de bouteilles de bière que d'ingrédients bons pour la santé. Il tenait d'ailleurs une bouteille de bière à la main. L'homme se gratta le torse, un sourire que Don qualifia de « malsain » aux lèvres, et attendit que Flack entame la conversation. Le jeune flic attrapa la poignée, et referma la porte. Il n'aurait pas la force de lui poser des questions. Trop, c'était trop.

* * *

De retour au labo, Mac et Danny avaient commencé à examiner les indices relevés sur la scène de crime. Danny se chargeait des innombrables douilles pour y relever une éventuelle empreinte. Il n'en trouva aucune sur les douilles de .45 et de .22, mais en trouva sur celles de 9 mm. Il les passa dans AFIS, mais n'obtint aucune correspondance. Il soupira, et passa au téléphone, relevant les empreintes, qui se révélèrent être les mêmes que celles sur les douilles de 9 mm. C'était un demi pas de fait. Il ne savait pas du tout où ça le mènerait, mais, c'était déjà ça. Flack entra dans le labo, et lui demanda :

_ Alors, ça avance ? Je compte sur la science, là, parce que l'enquête sur le terrain n'a rien donné.

_ En fait, on a pas grand-chose. On sait juste que le tireur de 9 mm et le propriétaire du téléphone sont la même personne, mais on ne sait pas encore qui sait. J'allais faire parler la puce.

A ce moment là, le téléphone sonna. Danny regarda le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran, et lut, incrédule :

_ Alana ?

_ Quoi ? fit Flack, en lui prenant le téléphone des mains.

Il vit le nom et le numéro de sa petite amie s'afficher, et décrocha.

_ Alana ? fit-il.

Il y eut un blanc au bout du fil, puis :

_ Don ? Depuis quand tu réponds sur le téléphone de Joy ? Oh, mon Dieu ! Le corps que vous avez retrouvé… c'est Joy, c'est ça ? Je saute dans un taxi et j'arrive !

_ Non, Alana, non ! Reste à la…

Il regarda l'écran, puis Danny, et dit :

_ Elle a raccroché. Et elle arrive.

Danny ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_ Si tu voyais ta tête, mon pauvre vieux ! Je suppose que tu sais à qui appartient le téléphone ?

_ Joy Arden, la garde du corps de Largo Winch.

* * *

Alana raccrocha son portable, et enfila son blouson. Elle sortit sur le palier, et allait fermer la porte à clé, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encore en pantoufles. Elle jura, ouvrit sa porte, et alla mettre ses chaussures. Elle ressortit, ferma sa porte à clé, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le bouton, et attendit qu'il arrive à son étage, en tapant du pied d'impatience. Trouvant qu'il mettait trop de temps à arriver, elle décida de prendre l'escalier ; ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt qu'elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée, complètement essoufflée, après avoir lutté pour descendre les 4 étages avec son gros ventre qui réduisait sa mobilité. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall, elle marcha vers la porte, et une fois dans la rue, chercha un taxi des yeux. Quand elle réussit à en arrêter un, elle monta dedans, lui donna l'adresse du commissariat du 12ème District. Le chauffeur démarra, et prit la direction que la jeune femme lui avait indiquée. Pendant le trajet, Alana appela Largo. Lorsque son patron décrocha, elle lui dit :

_ Largo, je crois que Joy a des ennuis.

_ Quoi ? Comment ça ?

_ J'ai essayé de la joindre, tout à l'heure, et c'est Don qui a répondu. (elle fit une pause) Largo… Don a été appelé dans la nuit, parce qu'on avait retrouvé un corps.

Largo resta un instant silencieux, digérant l'information que venait de lui donner sa garde du corps. Puis, il finit par dire, d'une voix tellement faible, qu'elle en était à peine audible :

_ Mon Dieu… Tu crois que… ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore. Je suis en route vers le commissariat.

_ Ok. Très bien. Je te retrouve là-bas.

Alana raccrocha. Le chauffeur gara le taxi le long du couloir. Alana paya sa course, et descendit. Un policier en uniforme lui ouvrit la porte, et elle entra dans le hall du commissariat. Don vint à sa rencontre.

_ Al, mon amour, si tu m'avais laissé le temps de parler au téléphone, je t'aurais dit de ne pas venir, lui dit-il.

Alana le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Non, attends, tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester à la maison, alors qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à mon amie ? S'il te plait, dis-moi que le corps que vous avez retrouvé n'est pas celui de Joy.

Don la conduisit à son bureau, et la fit s'asseoir.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
